Perdu derrière le mur d'Hadrien
by mamielapin
Summary: Francis, jeune romain venu retrouver son père en garnison au mur d'Hadrien, se retrouve perdu de l'autre côté et va faire la connaissance d'un jeune écossais, Allistor. Oui, je suis toujours aussi nulle en résumés.


Bonjour !

Encore une histoire non finie de fond de tiroir. Si ça intéresse, j'écrirais la suite, sinon je la poste quand même.

Encore un Scott/France, AU cette fois.

Les langages sont du Google trad, je parle pas latin, ni gaélique, mais je trouve ça amusant, alors si vous parlez ces langues, ne me jetez pas de pierres.

Bonne lecture. 

Chapitre 1 : 

Francis pleurait, les genoux contre son torse caché dans le creux d'un arbre. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid et il avait faim. Comment ce petit garçon c'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Il se souvenait être assis non loin de sa nourrice, le pouce dans la bouche, ses yeux bleus boudeurs levés vers son père qui passait devant eux entourés de tous les vieux bonhommes qui le suivait toujours partout.

Il avait l'air énervé et utilisait des mots compliqués tout en faisant des grands gestes. Les mots « guerres » et « sauvages » revenaient souvent, il ne les comprenait pas, mais il lui faisait peur.

Tout comme cet endroit.

Les grands lui avaient dit que son papa était partit depuis longtemps à cause de ces « sauvages » et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir, pas tout de suite. Alors pour ne pas qu'il soit trop triste, ils étaient venus de loin pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais son papa était tout le temps occupé avec les vieux monsieurs et ses frères voulaient pas jouer avec lui car il était un bébé, alors il se retrouvait tout seul. Il jouait avec les fleurs souvent, les cueillant pour les donner à sa nourrice et elle lui en faisait des couronnes. Aujourd'hui il en avait une de branche et de fleurs jaunes et blanches, il l'aimait beaucoup mais elle serait fanée le soir même et il devrait recommencer le lendemain. Le petit garçon avait dit à son frère qu'il était césar, ce dernier c'était moqué de lui en disant que les césars portaient les lauriers et les filles les fleurs. Il avait conclu en l'appelant sa petite sœur avant de retourner s'entrainer au glaive.

Triste de ces moqueries, Francis c'était assis dans un coin et boudait le pouce dans sa bouche. Il regardait le mur immense qui se trouvait à côté de leur campement et qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. C'était ce mur qui semblait mettre en colère son papa. Sa nourrice lui avait dit qu'il était là pour les protéger et que au grand jamais il ne devrait aller de l'autre côté. Que des monstres y habitaient, des monstres mangeurs d'enfants comme lui. Il ne voulait pas être mangé alors il obéissait et ne s'en approchait pas.

Mais en ce jour, alors que le soleil baignait la lande, il avait traversé ce mur interdit. Sa nourrice avait relâché son attention quelques instant pour aller séparer ses frères qui avaient laissés leurs glaives de bois pour se battre comme des chiffonniers. Ces quelques minutes suffirent à l'enfant pour voir un joli renard tout orange et blanc se faufiler dans un trou à travers les pierres. Il s'approcha, bien décidé à voir la bête de plus près et qui sait, s'en faire un ami.

Mais l'animal avait disparu et il ne restait là qu'un trou, pas assez grand pour un adulte mais assez large pour qu'un enfant comme lui puisse s'y glisser. Il mordilla son pouce, jetant un œil à sa nourrice bien trop occupée à sermonner les plus anciens et à son père bien trop occupé à parler avec les vieux messieurs. Il pourrait passer dans le trou et revenir, ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes, personnes ne s'en rendrait compte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à genoux et telle une Alice des temps anciens, rampa à l'intérieur du trou pour un autre monde.

De l'autre côté il s'attendait à un monde sombre, peuplés de monstre aussi monstrueux que des minotaures ou des harpies. Un chemin sur pour les inferni. Mais il y avait une plaine, comme de son côté et le soleil y brillait tout autant. Sur sa gauche il y avait une colline avec de drôle de pierres et sur sa droite une forêt immense s'étendait sur des miles. Il y avait des arbres bien verts et des papillons voletant sur les fleurs. Ce n'était pas du tout comme dans les contes de sa nourrice.

Du coin de l'œil, il put remarquer l'animal qui l'avait entrainé jusqu'ici s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Rassuré par ces terres pas si effrayantes que ça, le garçon le suivit en courant de ses petites jambes. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du mur.

Riant de sa petite voix cristalline, appelant la bête espérant le voir de nouveau, il ne fit pas attention à ses pieds et trébucha sur une racine. Il dégringola d'un haut fossé. Les branches tirèrent ses cheveux dans la chute, ses vêtements se salirent, ses genoux et ses mains s'écorchèrent sur les cailloux coupant ressortant de ci de là de la terre. Il finit sa chute dans une flaque de boue. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui, la forêt était plus sombre à ce niveau, les arbres entremêlés ne laissait aucune sortie visible. Regardant le fossé qu'il venait de dégringoler, il essaya de remonter, mais sa cheville le faisait souffrir et la boue était glissante.

C'est ainsi que trempé de la tête aux pieds, sale et meurtris le jeune Francis se retrouva perdu. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Papa ! Tonio ! Nutricem !»

Il sanglotait, appelant encore et encore quelqu'un pour le sauver mais à présent, il était trop loin de sa maison, personne ne l'entendrait.

Ne pouvant pas rester ainsi, il se redressa malgré la douleur et commença à avancer. Il était perdu et la jolie forêt semblait tellement menaçante à présent que la nuit tombait. Les animaux faisaient de drôles de bruits, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'une branche craquait. Il finit par être épuisé de marcher et se cacha dans le creux d'un arbre. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il était terrifié.

Alors qu'il pensait mourir ainsi, dans ce sombre endroit, il entendit une voix. Une voix jeune mais un peu dure, une voix un peu terrifiante.

"Mae rhywun?" (Il y a quelqu'un?)

Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans sa cachette pour se faire discret et ne pas se faire repérer, mais il ne put retenir un de ses reniflements ce qui brisa tous ses efforts. Les pas s'approchaient de sa cachette, il mordit son pouce de peur. Il était tellement terrifié qu'il pouvait sentir sa toge se mouiller chaudement. Il ne voulait pas être mangé et maintenant en plus il était tout souillé, si Tonio était là, il l'aurait encore traité de bébé en se moquant de lui.

Les pieds étaient justes à côté de son arbre, il pouvait en voir le bout à présent. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que quand il les rouvrirait il n'y aurait plus personne. Mais sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il poussa un cri strident.

« Non comedatis, quaeso! » (Ne me mangez pas, pitié)

Il essaya de se lever et de fuir mais le monstre le retint par le col de sa toge l'empêchant de bouger.

"Pa fath o tylwyth teg ydych chi?" (Quelle genre de fée es-tu?)

Francis ne comprenait rien du tout au langage du monstre. Apeuré mais curieux, il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu et resta interloqué. Là où il s'attendait à voir un ogre se tenait un garçon blanc aux cheveux de feu. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de son frère Tonio, en tout cas il en avait la taille. Il avait les yeux verts comme l'herbe des landes et portait une curieuse toge mais juste en bas avec une chemise sale. Il avait un lapin attaché à sa ceinture, son visage était plein de terre et de tâches orange. Francis pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda de sa petite voix.

« vulpi illi? » (Renard ?)

Ce monde était vraiment étrange, le renard était devenu un humain. Le plus petit tendit les mains et tira les cheveux du roux pour le faire se pencher pour voir s'il avait des oreilles. Mais cela sembla faire mal au renard qui recula avec un bruit de souffrance.

« Ouch ! ond beth ydych chi'n ei wneud ?" (Ouch! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?)

Grogna-t-il se qui fit de nouveau trembler et sangloter le blond. Cette réaction eue pour effet de calmer le rouquin qui s'agenouilla devant l'être qui se tenait devant lui. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce.

« Oye, ymdawelu , ni fyddaf yn eich brifo ." (oye, calme-toi, je vais pas te faire de mal)

Plus que les paroles, c'est le ton qui calma Francis. Les yeux mouillés il regarda le garçon en reniflant. Il ne semblait pas vouloir du mal. Le rouquin regarda autour de lui semblant chercher quelques instant mais ne vit personne d'autre.

Ce qu'il prit pour une fillette, avec sa couronne de fleur, avait dû se perdre car il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le coin. En plus elle parlait une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Soit elle venait d'un clan du nord, une bâtarde à n'en point douter à vue de ses cheveux clairs comme ceux des Finn-gall, soit c'était une changeling…

Dans le premier cas elle était vraiment loin de chez elle et il était vraiment étrange qu'elle soit seule ici… Dans le second cas, cela expliquait le fait qu'il l'ait trouvée dans un arbre et qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa langue, par contre, il devrait sûrement la tuer. Elle avait pris la place d'un enfant humain… mais comment tuer un être qui le regardait avec de tels yeux innocent.

« volo pater, vulpes . » (Je veux mon père, renard)

Le roux ne comprenait rien, de rien, aucun mot ne se rapprochait d'un autre dans sa propre langue pour essayer de communiquer. Il fit claquer sa langue de façon désagréable avant de regarder de nouveau autour espérant la présence d'un adulte mais toujours rien ni personne. La nuit était bien tombée à présent et la température avait fait de même. Il ne pouvait décidément pas abandonner la gamine ici sans qu'elle ne meure d'hypothermie. Les bois étaient peuplés de loups et retourner au village pourrait être dangereux. Heureusement, Allistor connaissait cette zone comme sa poche et ils n'étaient pas trop loin d'un renfoncement dans la roche où ils pourraient être à l'abri. Le ventre de la fillette gargouilla et le siens suivit le même chemin ce qui le poussa à agir. Il se retourna et s'agenouilla en montrant son dos.

« tiugainn » (viens)

Ne sentant aucun mouvement de la part de l'autre, il tourna légèrement la tête et donna un coup sur son dos pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

« Yn codi ! » (monte !)

Il sentit alors les petites mains s'agripper à son écharpe alors qu'elle grimpait sur son dos. Un sourire se planta sur son visage alors qu'il glissait les mains sous ses cuisses pour le stabiliser avant de se redresser pour avancer vers ce qui sera leur abri pour la nuit. Il pouvait continuer de l'entendre renifler contre son oreille et trembler contre son dos.

« bydd popeth yn iawn. Nid oes rhaid i chi fod yn ofni. » (tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à avoir peur)

Arrivé au renfoncement, il la fit descendre lentement pour l'asseoir sur une roche de mousse qui faisait un siège naturel. La fée somnolait à moitié et le regarda en baillant de tout son saoul. Alistor lui tourna le dos pour sortir quelques instants afin de chercher du bois mais une main agrippée autour de son kilt changea quelque peu ses plans.

« Vulpes »

La fillette le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds paniqués.

« Yr wyf yn dod yn ôl. 'N annhymerus' yn cael y coed tân. » (Je reviens. Je vais prendre du bois pour le feu.)

Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait toujours rien. Il mit quelques pierres en ronds et mima le fait d'avoir un feu. La blonde hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait. Elle se rassit sur sa roche pendant qu'Allistor sortit pour ramasser du petit bois. Quand il revint les bras pleins de branches, de brindilles, de pommes de pin et de bois, la fillette fée n'avait pas bougée. Enfin en apparence, car un rond de pierre se trouvait au milieu de l'espèce de grotte. Le roux lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien fait.

Francis regardait le renard préparer le feu sans trop de difficultés. Lui qui avait toujours des serviteurs pour le faire, observait avec avidité, essayant de retenir les gestes. Lorsque les flammes commencèrent à dévorer le bois, il s'approcha pour profiter de la chaleur. L'autre garçon retira le lapin de sa ceinture avant de s'installer à ses côté, il retira l'espèce de tissus qui lui couvrait l'épaule pour l'envelopper dedans avant de s'afférer à dépecer la bête.

Le blond resta interloqué avant de s'emmitoufler dans le tissu, collé contre son sauveur. Il était un peu dégoûté en voyant le roux retirer la peau du pauvre animal mort puis s'enfoncer dans son corps pour le vider. Mais lorsque le lapin fut sur le feu et que l'odeur embauma la pièce, le dégoût ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir et l'eau lui monta à la bouche.

Il regarda les mains de l'autre préparer doucement ce qui serait leur repas. Bien qu'encore jeune, ces dernières étaient déjà abimés par le travail, pleines de coupure, de terre et de sang. Les siennes, bien que sale et un peu abimées par sa mésaventure, semblaient tellement propres à côté.

Il tira sur la chemise du plus vieux pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dansant en eux.

« quid est tibi nomen ? » (comment tu t'appelles ? )

Au silence qui lui répondit, l'autre n'avait pas dû le comprendre, la langue des inferni était tellement étrange. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« et est nomen meum Francis. » (je m'appelle Francis)

Toujours pas de réponse.

Le garçon blond se leva et se pointa du doigt.

« Francis »

Avant de le pointer du doigt. Seul le bois crépitait. Avec un soupire frustré il se pointa de nouveau du doigt.

« Francis … »

Puis de nouveau l'autre. Un éclair de compréhension sembla enfin se lire sur le visage du roux. Il pointa la fay du doigt.

« Frrrranecis »

Puis il se pointa lui-même.

« Allistor »

Le dit Francis tapa dans ses mains, content qu'ils se comprennent enfin un peu.

« Alllistol»

L'accent avec lequel la jeune fille avait dit son nom était très étrange mais bizarrement mignonne. Elle s'approcha du lapin et le pointa à son tour.

« lepus »

Le roux hocha la tête et prononça dans sa propre langue.

« cwningen »

Francis fronça les sourcils, ce mot était plus compliqué que son prénom. Il essaya de répéter encore et encore avec l'aide du roux qui finit la cuisson. Lorsque le mot fut plus ou moins bien prononcé, il tapa dans ses mains pour l'applaudir. Francis gonfla le torse tout fier. La viande cuite, Allistor la retira du feu et souffla un peu dessus pour essayer d'en faire baisser la température afin de pouvoir arracher des morceaux sans se brûler. Pendant ce temps, l'enfant fée avait repris sa place dans son tartan et ne quittait pas la nourriture des yeux. L'écossais tira un morceau de viande cuite pour la mettre entre les mains de l'enfant qui se mit aussi à souffler dessus.

« bwyta » fit l'écossais en mordant dans sa propre nourriture. Il mâcha et avala avant de se frotter le ventre et de recommencer.

« comedere » reprit Francis en plantant ses dents dans sa viande et mangeant avec appétit. Ça ne valait pas la nourriture qu'il avait l'habitude de manger, mais il avait tellement faim que ce lapin était la meilleur chose au monde en ce moment précis. Ils finirent de manger en silence, il ne resta bientôt du lapin qu'une carcasse. L'écossais bailla, repu. Il sortit une gourde faite de peau et bu une gorgée d'eau avant de la tendre à la petite blonde qui but goulument avant de lui rendre. Il la laissa de côté avant de remettre un peu de bois dans le feu. Sur qu'il tiendrait une partie de la nuit, il s'allongea la tête sur la mousse recouvert de son tartan trop grand avant de le soulever et de lui faire signe de venir se coucher contre lui. Francis n'hésita pas une seconde et rampa dans le cocon de chaleur prodigué par le tissus contre le torse chaud de l'autre enfant.

« bonam noctem »

Dit-il avec un bâillement, posant sa tête sur son bras, s'agrippant à sa chemise pour se rassurer.

Allistor sourit avant de lui chuchoter.

« oidhche mhath leibh » 

A suivre….


End file.
